Dream
by Seven Alice
Summary: Luego de hacer un trato con Bill Cipher, Dipper se convierte en su compañero por toda la eternidad. Lo cual, después de todo, no es tan malo como parece BillxDipper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dipper se encontraba sentado en una pila de libros mientras leía uno, una vez que termino de leerlo solo lo arrojo lejos y este se quedo flotando en el aire. El bajó de la pila de libros y camino por el corredor , podía flotar o incluso volar si él quería pero prefería caminar. Atravesando el corredor había una gran puerta dorada la cual Dipper abrió con facilidad, dentro había un enorme cuarto dorado cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con cuadros del triángulo Illuminati. En el fondo había una chimenea que ardía con fuego azul y en frente de esta había un sofá dorado para una persona. Era el cuarto de Bill.

Dipper se acerco al sofá en el que estaba Bill, él estaba en su forma humana. Era más alto que Dipper y llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata de moño , junto con un pequeño sombrero de copa que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Tenía cabello rubio bastante despeinado y un parche negro con una cruz dorada en el ojo derecho. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sonrío de forma maliciosa cuando sintió a Dipper llegar.

-Te sientes solo, Pino?

Dipper solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en la alfombra junto al sofá. Bill soltó una pequeña risa , él ya sabía que Dipper debía sentirse solo, después de todo en el escape mental solo estaban ellos dos. Antes tan solo estaba Bill pero todo cambio… Ese día

El Día en que Dipper no pudo proteger a Mabel.

Al principio parecía ser un día como cualquier otro. Los gemelos Pines habían salido al bosque para investigar los misterios de una cueva la cual se mencionaba en el diario número tres, luego de caminar por el bosque ellos encontraron la cueva. El diario especificaba que en ese lugar habitaba un dragón el cual robaba tesoros y los mantenía escondidos, Dipper y Mabel no querían enfuerecer al dragón ni tomar sus tesoros, solo querían observarlo y tomarle una foto si era posible , el diario decía que mientras no se acercaran demasiado ni tocaran los tesoros del dragón este no les haría daño.  
Al entrar en la cueva Mabel señalo al enorme y magnífico dragón dormido en la entrada y rodeado de todo tipo de tesoros. Ambos sonrieron y le tomaron unas cuantas fotos , pero el Flash de la cámara hizo que se despertara. El dragón rugió y los gemelos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente pero la cámara en manos de Dipper cayó al suelo por accidente. Mabel trató de recogerla pero Dipper la tomó del brazo.

-Hay que salir de aquí, Mabel

Dijo él, Mabel lo miró un poco decepcionada pero asintió. Ellos continuaron alejándose, pero cuando Dipper miró hacia otro lado Mabel se agachó para recoger la cámara. Cuando ella la tomó presionó por accidente el botón para tomar una foto , al iluminarse el Flash el dragón volvíó a rugir.

-Mabel corre!

Le dijo a su hermana, ella corrió y se alejó del dragón mientras Dipper lo distraía para que no se enfocara en Mabel , la bestia rugió y golpeo a Dipper con su cola enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared de la cueva. Dipper tosió un poco de sangre mientras se levantaba.  
Cuando el dragón iba a golpear a Dipper con su cola otra vez algo lo cegó. El flash de la cámara. Él se volteo a ver a Mabel en la entrada de la cueva con la cámara , tomando fotos ya que el flash lastimaba los ojos del dragón.

-Aléjate de mi hermano!

Gritó ella, el dragón rugió nuevamente y lastimó a Mabel con sus garras, ella calló herida y la bestia solo corrió a las profundidades de la cueva.

-MABEL!

Dipper corrió hacia su hermana, ella tenía una profunda cortada en su pecho la cual sangraba. Él cargo a Mabel a través del bosque , ella cada vez estaba más pálida, por la perdida de sangre y por el veneno. Ese tipo de dragones tenía veneno que podía matar a una persona en cuestión de segundos.

-Dipper…  
Dijo ella débilmente.

-Resiste Mabel! Ya casi llegamos!  
Respondió él. Mabel negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Te quiero Dipper. Cuida a Pato.  
Terminó ella. Una lágrima calló silenciosamente por su mejilla mientras sonreía de forma nostálgica.

-Mabel? MABEL?!

Gritó Dipper , poniendo el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo del bosque. Ella yo no respiraba y su corazón no latía, las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Dipper mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su gemela.

No. Esto no podía acabar así.

Él sacó el diario número tres de su chaleco, había algo que podía traer devuelta a Mabel. Dipper finalmente encontró la página que buscaba y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Triangulum, Entangulum…

Dijo lentamente.

-Veneforis dominius ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!

Inmediatamente todo se volvió blanco y negro indicando que estaba en el escape mental. Bill Cipher apareció frente a él en su forma de triángulo, él miró a Dipper y luego al cuerpo sin vida de Mabel y su ojo se entrecerró como si sintiera… Lástima?

-Quiero que la revivas. Puedes hacerlo?

Preguntó Dipper con seriedad.

-Claro que puedo!

Respondió energéticamente el triángulo mientras hacía girar su bastón.

-Dudas de mi, Pino? Incluso puedo borrar su memoria y no recordará nada de lo que paso! Si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio, claro.

Dipper solo estiró su brazo para que pudieran sellar el trato, Bill estrechó su mano con la suya rodeada de llamas azules.

-Acabas de sellar tu destino, Pino.

-No me importa.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído Bill no le pidió a Dipper que comiera un corazón ni reemplazó sus ojos por cabezas de bebes ni nada por el estilo. El demonio solo quería a alguien que le hiciera compañía, al principio Dipper pensó que Bill se burlaba de él o tenía algún plan malvado entre manos, pero no era así. Con el tiempo Dipper se acostumbró a estar con Bill en el escape mental , ahí podía tener todo lo que quisiera con solo desearlo ; libros, comida, ropa, etcétera. Pero aunque pudiera obtener todo lo que deseara no podía evitar extrañar a su familia y amigos. Como podría enfrentarse a ellos luego de lo que ocurrió? Él debió haber protegido a Mabel, pero no lo logró , le falló a su familia y amigos.

Ahora, él debía quedarse con Bill y cumplir su parte del trato.

-Tranquilo Pino, no estas solo.

Dijo Bill sacando a Dipper de sus pensamientos. Aunque el chico no lo admitiera se sentía solo, es por eso que siempre iba al cuarto de Bill. Aún si ellos no hablaban mucho (sin contar los comentarios sarcásticos de Bill) a Dipper no le disgustaba la compañía del demonio.

-Gracias.

Susurro él esperando que Bill no lo escuchara, pero aún así lo él oyó.

-Por nada.

Respondió él sonriendo mientras Dipper se levantaba y salía de la habitación. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, significan mucho para mí. Disculpen el retraso con el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Dipper y Bill habían estado jugando ajedrez las última horas, el tiempo realmente no importaba en el escape mental.  
-Jaque Mate.  
Sentecio Dipper. Esta era su tercera victoria, ahora él y Bill estaban empatados 3 a 3.

-Te dejé ganar.

Dijo el demonio mientras se reclinaba en su silla la cual al igual que la de Dipper y el tablero de ajedrez estaba flotando en el vacío. Él chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente las piezas de ajedrez volvieron a sus posiciones.

-Quieres jugar otra vez?

Preguntó. Dipper tan solo negó con la cabeza así que Bill hizo desaparecer el tablero.

-Entonces qué quieres hacer Pino?  
Bill sonrío maliciosamente. El castaño lo pensó un momento, realmente no tenía nada en mente.

-Que tal sí… Nos metemos en la mente de alguien y lo torturamos hasta que se suicide?  
Inquirío el demonio, Dipper inmediatamente frunció el ceño.  
-No.  
Contestó él. Bill rodó su ojo, sabía que Dipper diría que no. Tal vez porque torturar a alguien era muy cruel, e inmoral y bla bla bla.

-Entonces, que tal si te enseño a usar algo de magia?

Esto llamó la atención de Dipper, en serio podía aprender magia? De que tipo? Bill soltó una pequeña risa al ver que el castaño se sorprendia.  
-No te gustaría aprender a hacer algo como esto?  
Bill hizo que una llamarada de fuego azul saliera de su mano.  
Dipper se quedo pensativo un momento , hasta que finalmente asintió.  
Bill río y saltó de su silla, Dipper lo siguió y pronto estaban de vuelta en la habitación del demonio.

-Quítate la gorra.

Ordenó Bill. Dipper arqueó una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar pero el Illuminati lo calló diciéndole "solo hazlo", él se quitó la gorra de mala gana. Bill lo miró unos segundos y luego se acerco a él, el demonio apartó el cabello de la frente de Dipper para dar un pequeño beso sobre su marca de nacimiento. Inmediatamente Dipper comenzó a ser devorado por llamas azules, él estaba a punto de gritar pero notó que el fuego no lo estaba quemando. Luego de unos segundos el fuego azul cambio y se hizo de color naranja hasta finalmente desaparecer.

-Que fue eso?  
Pregunto Dipper, confundido.

-Como lo pensé, eres una de las pocas personas dotadas para aprender magia.

Respondió Bill sonriendo. Dipper se sorprendió , entonces Bill había hecho eso para saber si él estaba dotado para aprender magia. Él había leído antes que solo algunas personas "elegidas" o "dotadas" podían aprender magia, pero no estaba realmente seguro.

-Es una lástima que seis dedos no estuviera dotado como tú.

Dijo Bill. Dipper suspiró con tristeza, extrañaba mucho a Ford y al resto de su familia. el demonio frunció el ceño y se acerco al castaño.

-Escucha Pino, con tu habilidad aprender magia no será difícil pero debes saber que soy muy exigente y no te la pondré fácil. Aún así estas dispuesto a aprender?

Dipper lo pensó un momento, sabía que Bill no se la pondría fácil pero había muchos beneficios con aprender magia, además no tenía nada que perder. A excepción de su vida pero sabía que Bill no dejaría que muriera tan fácilmente. Él asintió firmemente y Bill volvió a sonreír.

-Bien.

Bill comenzó a explicarle a Dipper el primer paso para poder usar magia: La meditación. Dipper debía desconectarse del mundo exterior y concentrarse en sí mismo para poder liberar su verdadero poder, él se puso en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar.

-Inhala y exhala.

Indico Bill. El castaño siguió las instrucciones, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzar la paz mental. Simplemente habían miles de pensamientos en su cabeza acerca de Gravity Falls, acerca de su familia y amigos… Él se detuvo un momento y seco una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. Debía tratar de concentrarse, tal vez si aprendía magia algún día volvería a ver a su familia.

Finalmente él pudo aclarar su mente de tal manera que incluso podía oír los látidos de su propio corazón.

-Pino.  
Dijo suavemente el demonio. Dipper abrió sus ojos y notó que alrededor de su mano derecha habían unas pequeñas llamas de color naranja, luego de un momento desaparecieron. Él parpadeo confundido y Bill sonrió.

-Buena concentración Pino, inténtalo de nuevo.  
Dipper trato de concentrarse como antes. Un momento después logró encender una pequeña flama naranja en su mano.

-Ves? Te dije que sería fácil!

Dijo Bill, riéndose. Dipper observó el fuego en sus manos y sonrió. Él no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído, fue hace tanto…

-Inténtalo otra vez.

Sentenció Bill, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Él lo volvió a intentar y nuevamente una pequeña llama apareció en su mano, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció.

-Aaaahhh…

Dijo Dipper, él de repente comenzó a sentirse cansado. Debía ser por haberse esforzado demasiado tratando de liberar su magia. Él trato de mantenerse despierto, pero eventualmente el cansancio lo venció y cayó inconsciente. -Pino?  
Preguntó Bill , mirando al castaño. Ese tonto se había esforzado de más intentando hacer magia y había gastado toda su energía, genial.  
Bill cargó al chico inconsciente hasta el sofá para que pudiera descansar, Quien sabe cuando despertaría.

Varias horas después , Dipper despertó.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente.  
Saludó Bill.

-Por cuanto dormí?  
El demonio lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Un par de horas, tal vez días.  
Dipper suspiró; no esperaba que usar magia le haría sentir tan cansado, incluso ahora seguía sintiéndose cansado.

-Pino, te dije que soy muy exigente. La próxima vez que te desmayes te pondré a bailar el baile de la oveja.

Dipper se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Es que acaso Bill lo sabía todo acerca de él…?

-Esa fue la primera vez que usabas ese tipo de magia, así que no debería sorprenderte que te hallas quedado sin energía tan rápido.

Dijo el demonio, Dipper asintió.

-La próxima vez lo haré mejor.  
Dijo él con determinación. Bill sonrió.

-Más te vale. Porque si no…  
La sonrisa de Bill creció mientras sacaba de la nada el traje oveja.  
Dipper se horrorizó y le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá al demonio, Bill solo se rió maliciosamente.

-Que descanses, Pino.  
Le dijo a Dipper antes de salir de la habitación. El castaño suspiro y trato de descansar por ahora, la próxima vez que intentara usar magia tenía que hacerlo bien, de lo contrario Bill lo pondría a hacer ese tonto baile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper gritó, despertando de una pesadilla. Era la misma pesadilla que siempre tenía acerca de Gravity Falls, en ella el pueblo entero estaba en caos y ni siquiera su familia podía salvarse de la locura y el caos que se aproximaba. Por suerte era solo una pesadilla.

Solo una pesadilla ¿Cierto?

Aunque él sabía que su familia debía estar bien no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo esa pesadilla se sintió demasiado real. Él gruñó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda; tal vez dormir sobre una pila de libros no fue una buena idea.  
Sobre el montón de libros había una máquina de escribir, los últimos días Dipper la había usado para escribir un diario acerca de su historia desde que llegó a Gravity Falls hasta su estadía con Bill en el escape mental. Incluyendo la parte en la que Bill lo puso a bailar el baile de la oveja por desmayarse tratando de usar magia. Al principio Dipper creyó que Bill solo bromeaba pero no era así.

-Vamos Pino. BAILA!  
Ordenó el demonio, Dipper se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

-No haré ese tonto baile!  
Gritó, apartando la mirada.

Bill rodó el ojo y chasqueo los dedos, inmediatamente la ropa de Dipper se transformó en el traje de oveja. El castaño, aún sonrojado, suspiró. Sabía que el demonio no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que bailara como oveja.

-Haré el baile de la oveja para ti con dos condiciones: JAMÁS hablaras de esto y JAMÁS volverás a mencionar el baile de la oveja. Entendido?

-Trato hecho.  
Respondió Bill, estrechando la mano de Dipper para sellar el trato. El castaño inhalo y exhalo antes de comenzar a bailar.

-Ven quien quiere lana lana lana~?

-YO! Yo quiero lana!  
Gritó Bill muy emocionado. Dipper lo ignoró y continuó con su canción.

-Tengo! Tengo! Dale un beso a tu mami mami mami~ hola! Hola! Bailo y bailo entre las flores… Con un lindo arcoiris de colores!

Un hermoso arcoiris apareció en la habitación cuando él terminó su baile. Dipper odiaba recordar eso, por suerte Bill cumplió su parte del trato y no volvió a mencionar el baile de la oveja.  
Afortunadamente luego de desmayars veces Dipper finalmente aprendió a usar su poder mágico sin cansarse demasiado. El siguiente paso para usar magia era aprender a concentrarse aún en situaciones difíciles.

-Pon atención, Pino. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por tratar de distraerte pero sin importar lo que haga debes tratar de permanecer concentrado, entiendes?

Eso era lo que Bill había dicho cuando comenzó la segunda parte de su entrenamiento. Dipper simplemente asintió, no quería ni imaginar lo que Bill haría para tratar de distraerlo. El castaño se puso en posición de loto y pronto logró concentrarse, Bill sonrío maliciosamente y golpeó su bastón en el suelo, inmediatamente su entorno cambio y se convirtió en un volcán activo. Dipper lo notó, pero se mantuvo concentrado.

-Hace mucho calor, no crees Pino? Preguntó él con unas gafas de sol, Dipper no respondió y Bill hizo que el lugar cambiara de nuevo, esta vez en un bosque de invierno. Un muñeco de nieve viviente se acercó para saludarlos.

-Hola! Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!

Dijo alegremente el muñeco de nieve, Bill lo miró con desagrado y luego se volteó a ver a Dipper.

-No me gusta este lugar.  
Sentencio el demonio con una bufanda. Él volvió a cambiar el entorno, ahora en un río de almas errantes. Dipper abrió sus ojos por un momento, al ver las almas errantes él se horrorizó y perdió su concentración.  
Bill comenzó a reírse y el lugar volvió a convertirse en la habitación del demonio.

-Si no puedes concentrarte aún en una situación difícil jamás lograras hacer magia de verdad.

Dijo él dándole a Dipper un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su bastón. Aunque esa parte del entrenamiento fue un poco rara Dipper se divirtió escribiéndola en su diario.

-Que haces Pino?  
Preguntó Bill, apareciendo de la nada sentado en una de las pilas de libros. El castaño no se sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el demonio apareciera sin previo aviso.

-Escribo mi propio diario acerca de todo lo que ha pasado este verano.  
Respondió él.

-Ooohh! Lectura educativa! Déjame ver.

Bill trató de tomar el diario pero Dipper se lo impidió.

-No está listo.

Sentecio el castaño. Bill le sacó la lengua, un poco molesto pero a la vez un poco feliz de que Dipper finalmente estuviera haciendo algo productivo con su tiempo. Desde que él llegó al escape mental lo único que había hecho era leer y lamentarse en silencio, últimamente se estaba esforzando mucho en aprender magia y ahora usaba su tiempo libre para escribir su propio diario. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el Dipper que había derrotado a Bill más de una vez.

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, Dipper. Quieres venir?  
Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa. A Dipper le sorprendió que por primera vez Bill lo llamara por su nombre.

-Que clase de lugar?  
Perguntó él, Bill soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te lo diré, es una sorpresa.  
Dipper frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Bill se acerco y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Vamos, Dipper. Acaso no confías en mí?

Dijo en tono de Burla. El castaño lo pensó un momento, realmente podía confiar en Bill? Ese demonio lo había atacado a él y a Mabel varias veces durante el verano, pero luego de que ellos dos se convirtieran en compañeros Dipper pudo conocer mejor a Bill y darse cuenta de que podía ser amigable. Aunque podía llegar a ser molesto, también era bastante comprensivo y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Dipper aunque él no tuviera nada que decir.

Si, el confiaba en Bill. Después de todo, no dice la gente que el infierno no es tan malo si estas con el demonio correcto?

-Y-Yo confío en ti, Bill… Dijo Dipper sonrojado, volteándose a ver al demonio. Bill volvió a sonreír.

-Pues vamos.

Al golpear su bastón contra el suelo ellos aparecieron en… El techo de la cabaña del misterio. Era de noche y había una espectacular vista de estrellas.  
-Whoa…  
Dijo el castaño un poco impresionado, él trato de ver si había alguien alrededor de la cabaña pero no había nadie.

-Hoy es el último día de verano, Estrella Fugaz ya volvió a casa.

Dipper suspiró y volvió a ver las estrellas, jamás había visto un cielo estrellado como ese.

-Esta vista de estrellas solo se da cada 80 años el último día de verano.  
Explicó Bill, Dipper se dió cuenta de algo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Dipper.  
Dijo el demonio Illuminati. En el escape mental el tiempo no importa así que Dipper había olvidado que el último día de verano era su cumpleaños y el de Mabel.  
El castaño sonrió levemente y murmuró un pequeño "gracias"

-Por nada.  
Respondió Bill. Ellos observaron las estrellas el resto de la noche, Dipper solo deseaba que Mabel pudiera disfrutar su cumpleaños. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mabel despertó, era medianoche y estaba en su cuarto en la cabaña del misterio. Había tenido una pesadilla acerca de Dipper haciendo un trato con Bill Cipher o algo así. Ella notó que Dipper no estaba en su cama, de seguro estaba trabajando con Ford.

O eso era lo que Mabel pensaba.

Ella trató de volver a dormir, mañana le contaría a Dipper acerca de la pesadilla que tuvo.

Al día siguiente ella despertó tan tarde como siempre.

-Buenos días Hermano!

Dijo Mabel de forma entusiasta, pero Dipper no estaba en la habitación. Ella bajó para encontrarse con Stan, quien estaba haciendo el desayuno.  
-Buenos días tío Stan! Donde está Dipper?  
Preguntó ella.

-Eh?  
Dijo Stan, confundido.

-No he visto a ese niño en todo el día. Pregúntale a Ford, el debe saber.  
Dijo él mientras servía el desayuno.

-Cierto.  
Respondió Mabel. Ella comió su desayuno y luego fue a llevarle una taza de café a Ford. Él estaba trabajando en el sótano como siempre.

-Buenos días tío Ford. Has visto a Dipper?

Ford tomó un sorbo de su café y lo pensó un momento.

-No, no lo he visto desde ayer. Tal vez salió a dar un paseo por el bosque.  
Mabel asintió con una sonrisa. Dipper iba muy seguido a pasear en el bosque, de seguro regresaría pronto.  
Cuando ella salió del sótano se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, bastante raro en verano, además hacía un poco de frío.

Esto le recordaba a Mabel aquel día lluvioso con Dipper.

Fue hace algunos años, durante una noche lluviosa. Hacía mucho frío y Mabel no podía dormir, no porque le asustara la lluvia o porque tuviera frío, si no porque no podía dejar de pensar en esas aterradoras figuras de arcilla! Sus padres le habían dicho que era animación Stop-motion pero Mabel estaba convencida de que esas figuras de arcilla estaban llenas de pura maldad. Ella rodó en su cama unas cuantas veces; simplemente no podía dormir. Dipper, quién también estaba despierto notó la expresión de horror en el rostro de su hermana.

-Mabel? Estas bien?  
Preguntó él suavemente. Mabel, aún horrorizada negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco puedes dormir?  
Dijo el castaño mientras frotaba sus ojos. Su hermana asintió mientras se sentaba abrazando sus piernas.

-Es por esas películas de Stop-motion? Mabel asintió una vez más. Dipper se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío.  
-Puedes prestarme uno de tus suéteres?  
Mabel se levantó y le pasó a su hermano un suéter color crema con un… Símbolo de árbol de Pino.

-Gracias.  
Él se puso el suéter para tratar de calentarse un poco, pero aún tenía frío. Mabel regreso a su cama y abrazó sus piernas como antes. Dipper observó a su gemela por un momento, ella seguía muy asustada.

Tener una fobia debe ser duro.

-Mabel?  
Llamó él, la castaña se volteo ligeramente para verlo.  
-Quieres dormir conmigo?  
Mabel inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba la cama de su hermano, Dipper se movió para darle espacio a su gemela.

-Buenas noches Mabel.

-B-buenas noches.  
Respondió ella un poco más segura de sí misma. Ella abrazó a Dipper y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, era mucho mejor estar con su gemelo que estar sola y a merced de las figuras de arcilla. Dipper abrazó a Mabel; ella era bastante cálida a pesar del frío que hacía.

Luego de eso ambos pudieron dormir tranquilamente. Después de todo, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Mabel sonrió al recordar eso, tal vez si esa noche llovía dormiría con Dipper. La verdad es que nunca le gustó dormir sola, por eso normalmente dormía con Pato, no era raro ¿Cierto? De seguro Stan y Ford también dormían juntos a veces cuando eran niños. Ella soltó una risita, de seguro que sus tíos eran adorables en su niñez.

Unas horas después, la lluvia paró pero Dipper aún no llegaba. Mabel había intentado llamarlo pero no contestaba, así que ella siguió esperando a que su hermano regresara.

Esa noche Dipper no volvió a la cabaña.

Mabel trató de dormir un poco, de seguro su hermano se había quedado a dormir con Soos o Wendy.

Al día siguiente ella despertó más temprano. No había dormido muy bien. Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró a Stan hablando con Soos y Wendy en la sala.  
-Buenos días…  
Dijo Mabel con pereza mientras se estiraba, Soos y Wendy se veían un poco preocupados.  
-Ocurre algo?  
Preguntó ella. Wendy tomó aire y se agachó para estar a la altura de Mabel.

-Oye Mabel… No enloquezcas pero Stan nos estaba preguntando dónde estaba Dipper, y ni Soos ni yo lo hemos visto estos últimos días.

Mabel se paralizó. Dipper… Que tal si algo le pasó? Había que buscarlo inmediatamente!

-Ya llamé a la policía, deben estar buscándolo por el pueblo.  
Dijo Soos.  
-En serio Soos? Cuando esos policías han ayudado en algo?  
Respondió Stan, molesto.

-I-iré a decirle al tío Ford.  
Tartamudeó Mabel un poco asustada. Ella le contó a Ford que Dipper había estado ausente durante unos días y que nadie lo había visto desde entonces, simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Al oír esto Ford se alistó para ir a buscar a su sobrino junto a Mabel, ellos pensaban que Dipper se había perdido en el bosque.

Ellos buscaron a Dipper todo el día tanto en el bosque como en el pueblo pero no lo encontraron. Y por alguna razón Mabel tenía la sensación de que todo esto era su culpa.

Esa noche, Ford le dijo a su sobrina que no se preocupara y tratara de dormir, Mabel obedeció y trató de descansar. No debería preocuparse ¿Cierto? Dipper es listo, dónde quiera que esté debe estar bien. -Buenas noches Dipper.  
Dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa. Tenía que ser optimista, de seguro su hermano estaba bien.  
Un rato después ella se quedó dormida y volvió a tener esa pesadilla en la que Dipper hacía un trato con Bill Cipher. Tal vez esa pesadilla tenía algún significado, Ford debía saber acerca de eso.  
Ella bajó para contarle a Ford, él siempre se quedaba despierto hasta tarde.

-Sabes que esto es tu culpa, cierto?  
Mabel oyó la voz de Stan, él parecía estar hablando con Ford. Ella se escondió para oír la conversación, ellos siempre peleaban y Mabel odiaba eso. Por que no podían llevarse bien?

-Dipper es un chico fuerte, él debe estar bien.  
Respondió Ford de forma calmada.

-Cuando lo encontremos se volverá a meter en problemas por esos estúpidos diarios!  
Dijo Stan, enojado. Ford suspiró molesto.

-Es inevitable meterse en problemas a veces. Ya le enseñare a tener más cuidado.  
Stan frunció el ceño aún más, Ford parecía estar tramando algo.

-Solo te advierto que no hagas nada para separar a Dipper y a Mabel.  
Fue lo último que Stan dijo antes de volver a Dormir. Ford también volvió al sótano. Mabel fue a su cuarto, confundida. El tío Ford jamás trataría de separarla de Dipper, cierto?

¿Cierto? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, el próximo capítulo sera el último. Si tienen algún comentario o pregunta para mí o para alguno de los personajes (Dipper, Bill, Mabel, etc) dejenlo como review y les contestare en el próximo y último capítulo.

Mabel no podía dormir. Cada vez que dormía, volvía a tener esa pesadilla. La pesadilla en la que Dipper y Bill Cipher hacían un trato. Ella detestaba tener que ver una y otra vez como su hermano y ese demonio hacían un trato, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía tan real…

Ella despertó tarde como cualquier otro día, no había dormida nada bien.  
-Mi cabeza…  
Dijo Mabel mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, siempre que tenía esa pesadilla despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ella miró la cama de Dipper, él aún no había vuelto y eso preocupaba mucho a Mabel, tal vez ese era el origen de esas pesadillas. Ella bajo a desayunar, hoy tenía que hablar con Ford acerca de esa pesadilla, después de comer ella bajo al sótano para hablar con su tío.

-Tío Ford…  
Dijo suavemente. Ford estaba anotando algo en uno de sus diarios, él se volteo a verla, ella parecía decaída.  
-Te encuentras bien?  
Preguntó él un poco preocupado. Mabel procedió a contarle acerca de las pesadillas que había tenido, ella no soportaba tener que ver una y otra vez como su hermano hacía un trato con Bill Cipher, era doloroso ver como ese demonio se llevaba a Dipper. Ella seco una lágrima de su ojo, no le gustaba pensar en eso. Ford puso su mano en el hombro de Mabel para llamar su atención, ella levantó la cabeza.

-Tal vez estas pesadillas tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Dipper…. .. ….?  
Preguntó Mabel, su voz temblaba por el temor.

-Mabel… Tranquila, últimamente ha sido muy duro para ti porque Dipper aún no aparece, pero él es un chico fuerte, debe estar bien. Tus pesadillas deben ser porque has estado muy preocupada por él.

Ella seco otra lágrima de sus ojos.  
-En serio…?  
Ford asintió.

-No te preocupes, Bill no puede hacernos daño mientras estemos en la barrera que tiene la cabaña del misterio. Es normal tener pesadillas de ese tipo cuando estas en Gravity Falls, no hay nada que temer.  
Ford sonrió para darle mas seguridad a Mabel, un momento después ella también sonrió.

-Tienes razón, he estado tan preocupada por Dipper… Debe ser por eso que he tenido esas locas pesadillas.  
Dijo ella. Ford asintió.

-Pronto dejaras de tener pesadillas, pero si persisten recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo acerca de eso.  
Él sonrió nuevamente, al igual que Mabel.

-Si. Gracias tío Ford.  
La castaña abrazó a su tío, era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, Mabel trato de llamar a Dipper unas cuantas veces pero este no respondió. Al caer la noche, ella trato de dormir un poco.

Y al igual que todas las noches ella tuvo una pesadilla.

Era la misma pesadilla de todas las noches, Dipper y Bill sellaban un trato y Mabel solo podía observar. Ella trato de gritar y decirle a su hermano que se alejara de ese demonio pero no pudo.

-Acabas de sellar tu destino, Pino.  
Sentencio Bill.

-No me importa.  
Dijo Dipper con seriedad. Un momento después ellos desaparecieron y dejaron a Mabel sola.

Completamente sola.

-Dipper…!  
Ella intento llamar a su hermano, pero él ya se había ido. Bill se lo había llevado.

-Dipper por que…?  
Se preguntó ella en voz alta. Por que Dipper se iría con Bill Cipher y la dejaría sola? Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no le gustaba estar sola, quería de vuelta a su hermano!

Ella despertó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había amanecido. Mabel se levantó mientras frotaba sus ojos, cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla se ponía peor.

Luego del desayuno ella fue a hablar con Ford. Quería contarle con más detalle acerca de esa pesadilla.  
Mabel bajo al sótano, pero Ford no estaba allí.  
-Tío Ford?  
Dijo la castaña, pero no recibio respuesta. Ella se dio cuenta de que había una nota sobre una de las mesas. Mabel tomo la nota y la leyó.

"Mabel, salí al bosque para buscar a Dipper. Volveré pronto."  
-Stanford.

Ella sonrió, de seguro traería de vuelta a Dipper. Mabel estaba a punto de irse, pero notó que Ford había dejado uno de sus diarios en la mesa. Era el diario número 1. Era raro, él siempre llevaba consigo ese diario. Ella lo tomo un momento, aún recordaba cuando Ford se lo dio para que fuera a buscar el cabello de unicornio.  
Tenía un poco de curiosidad, así que lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. El diario estaba lleno de todo tipo de información, inclusive tenía una página acerca del cambia formas y otra de la alfombra que hizo que ella y Dipper cambiaran de cuerpo. Mabel estuvo leyendo el diario durante un rato y encontró una página que hablaba acerca de Dipper y de ella. Ford debió haberla escrito recientemente. Ella sonrió y comenzó a leerla.

"He notado que la relación entre Dipper y Mabel es muy fuerte, a pesar de que ellos son opuestos son muy unidos. Temo que su relación cambie al igual que la mía con Stanley, en parte porque Dipper me recuerda mucho a mí mismo. Él es un poco imprudente a veces pero es un chico listo, me gustaría ofrecerle que se quedara en Gravity Falls y fuera mi aprendiz, no quisiera tener que separarlo de Mabel, pero él tiene un gran potencial que no debe desperdiciarse"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sí tomaba a Dipper como aprendiz él se quedaría en Gravity Falls y ella se quedaría… Sola…

-Mabel?  
Esa era la voz de Ford. Él acababa de bajar al sótano. Mabel se volteó a verlo, aún tenía el diario en sus manos.  
-Que haces aquí?  
Preguntó él.

-Tío Ford…  
Susurro ella. Su rostro estaba en blanco. La castaña recordó la conversación que Ford y Stan tuvieron la otra noche, y las palabras de Stan:  
"Solo te advierto que no hagas nada para separar a Dipper y a Mabel"  
Stan tenía razón, Ford estaba planeando tomar a Dipper como aprendiz y separarlo de ella!

-Tú… Estabas tratando de separarme de Dipper?  
Ford parecía un poco confundido, él notó que Mabel tenía él diario en sus manos.

-Mabel yo—  
Ford no pudo terminar de hablar.  
-Lo leí! Querías que Dipper se quedara aquí y fuera tu aprendiz!  
Ella abrió el diario y señaló la página.  
-Aún si eso significaba tener que separarlo de mí!  
Gritó mientras cerraba el diario, Ford miró al suelo y suspiró.

-…Pensé que era mejor si Dipper se quedaba aquí.

-Por qué?!

-Porque tú y Dipper son muy parecidos a Stanley y a mí cuando eramos niños, no quería que ustedes dos se pelearan y terminaran odiándose como nosotros!

Trató de explicar Ford.

-No!  
Mabel cerró los ojos y cubrió sus oídos. No sabía porque estaba tan enojada, simplemente no podía perdonar a Ford por tratar de separarla de Dipper.

-Por qué debería creerte?! Desde que el tío Stan te trajo de vuelta lo único que has hecho es mentir y ocultar cosas!  
Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la castaña, Ford no supo que decir. Ella seco las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, ya no soportaba esto.

-Sabes qué? Si no vas a buscar a Dipper lo buscaré yo sola!  
Mabel salió del sótano, llevándose el diario número 1.

Ella salió de la cabaña, tomó su bicicleta y se adentro al bosque.  
No sabía dónde iría pero cualquier lugar era mejor que oír las mentiras de Ford. Luego de un rato ella llegó a un claro en el bosque, por alguna razón este lugar se le hacía familiar. Mabel se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pasar las páginas del diario tratando de buscar algo que la ayude a encontrar a Dipper.

Eventualmente ella se cansó de buscar y cerró el libro. No quería quedarse ahí pero tampoco quería volver a la cabaña.  
'Si Dipper estuviera aquí él sabría que hacer'  
Pensó. Ella montó su bicicleta y la manejo alrededor del bosque durante un rato, no quería volver a la cabaña.

-Dipper…  
Murmuró. Y si Dipper jamás volvía? Mabel no se dio cuenta cuando su bicicleta volcó y ella cayó al suelo. La castaña trato de levantarse, pero se había torcido el tobillo y le dolía mucho.

Ella suspiró y se dio por vencida. Cual era el punto de levantarse y volver a la cabaña? Dipper no estaba ahí, solo estaba Ford con sus mentiras.

Sin Dipper ella no tenía un motivo para volver, así que decidió quedarse allí, al menos hasta que el dolor pasara.

El lugar donde ella había caído estaba junto a una carretera, por la cual pasó una limosina.

La limosina de los Northwest.

En ella iba Preston Northwest, su esposa y Pacifica. El viaje era callado, como siempre. En especial porque después del incidente con el fantasma en la mansión los padres de Pacifica no le habían dirigido la palabra.

La rubia miraba por la ventana, en ese momento ella notó que había alguien tirado en el camino del bosque. Pacifica no le presto atención al principio, pero después se dio cuenta que esa persona llevaba puesto un suéter muy familiar. Era Mabel!

-Detente!  
Dijo ella y el chofer de la limosina paró.  
-Pacifica Elise Northwest! Que significa esto?!  
Reclamó su padre. Pacifica no le prestó atención y bajó del auto. Ella fue hasta donde estaba Mabel.  
-Mabel?  
Preguntó. Mabel no respondió.  
-Mabel estas bien?  
La rubia sacudió un poco a Mabel para llamar su atención. Unos segundos después, la castaña abrió los ojos.

-…Pacifica…?

-Mabel estas bien? Que haces aquí?  
Preguntó con un tono de preocupación, en ese momento sonó la bocina de la limosina, los padres de Pacifica se estaban impacientando. Ella suspiró con molestia.

-Vamos, te llevare a la cabaña de tu tío. Inmediatamente Mabel comenzó a gritar.

-NOOO! No quiero ir ahí!

Pacifica se sorprendió. Era raro que Mabel no quisiera volver con el estafador de su tío.  
-Esta bien entonces—  
Ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque la bocina del auto sonó nuevamente. Ella gruñó, enojada. Si no iba pronto sus padres la dejarían ahí, pero tampoco podía dejar a Mabel sola, se notaba que estaba herida.

-Ven, te llevare a la mansión para que te limpies.  
Mabel asintió lentamente y trató de levantarse, pero el dolor en su tobillo era muy fuerte. Pacifica la ayudo a subir a la limosina a pesar de los gruñidos y reproches de sus padres.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Pacifica llamó a uno de los médicos privados de la familia Northwest para que se encargara del tobillo de Mabel.

-Te sientes mejor?  
Preguntó la rubia. Mabel simplemente asintió, se veía decaída.

-Como terminaste herida en el bosque?  
Pacifica tenía un poco de curiosidad, generalmente Dipper siempre estaba con ella.

-Fue un accidente…  
Respondió. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja; esa respuesta no le convencía.  
Mabel levantó la mirada, su rostro demostraba tristeza.

-Que ocurrió? Te peleaste con Dipper?  
La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Huí porque tuve una pelea con mi tío…

-El estafador?  
Mabel quería explicar que se trataba de Ford y no de Stan, pero eso sería una larga explicación, así que solo asintió.

-No creo que sea peor que la pelea que tuve con mis padres.  
Pacifica bufó un poco molesta al recordar esto, luego de un momento prosiguió.

-Fue por lo del fantasma en la fiesta. Tú porque peleaste con el estafador?

-Él…  
Mabel tragó fuerte antes de continuar.  
-Él quería separarme de Dipper. Ellas estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Pacifica habló.

-Por qué?

-Qué?  
Dijo Mabel, confundida.

-Es decir, si el quería separarte de Dipper debía tener una razón.

Mabel lo pensó un momento. Ford había tratado de explicar porque quería separarla de Dipper.

-Él dijo que no quería que peleáramos y termináramos odiándonos.  
Dijo Mabel, recordando las palabras de Ford.

-Pues él al menos se preocupa por ustedes dos.  
Mabel levantó la mirada, confundida.

-A que te refieres?  
Preguntó la castaña.

-Tu tío se preocupa porque ustedes dos se lleven bien, a diferencia de mis padres.  
Pacifica se volteó a ver un retrato de sus padres.

-Ellos no se preocupan por mí, solo quieren que sea la mejor en todo lo que hago y mantenga el nombre de la familia Northwest. Y si me niego, simplemente soy una desgracia para ellos.

Dijo Pacifica.

-No creo que seas una desgracia.  
Mabel sonrió ligeramente para tratar de animar a Pacifica. Unos segundos después ella también sonrió.

-Tú tampoco eres una desgracia.

Las dos chicas rieron. Luego de eso Mabel suspiró con pesar, Pacifica tenía razón. Ford había tratado de separarla de su hermano, pero él solo quería darle a Dipper la oportunidad de investigar los misterios de Gravity Falls. Además, Ford pensó que era mejor si Dipper y Mabel estaban separados durante un tiempo porque no quería que ellos dos terminara odiándose como Stan y él.

Mabel se levantó con un poco de dificultad, ella estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con el tío Ford.  
-Segura que estas bien?  
Preguntó Pacifica.  
-Estoy bien, gracias por todo Pacifica.  
Mabel sorprendió a la rubia con un abrazo.  
-Si necesitas a alguien con quién hablar siempre estaré para escucharte.  
Pacifica sonrió y se despidio de Mabel.

La castaña volvió a la cabaña del misterio tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó Ford y Stan estaban esperando en la sala.

-Niña estas bien?!  
Preguntó Stan, obviamente preocupado por su sobrina.

-Te encuentras bien, Mabel?  
Dijo Ford, notando que Mabel caminaba con dificultad.

-Tío Ford…  
Murmuró la castaña. De repente ella abrazó a Ford con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…!  
Ford correspondió el abrazo.  
-No, es mi culpa. No debí haber tratado de separarte de Dipper. Y… Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme.  
Mabel negó con la cabeza.

-No, tío Ford yo estaba frustrada y extrañaba mucho a Dipper, por eso actué así aunque tú solo querías ayudar. Lo siento mucho.  
Ella le devolvió a Ford el diario número 1. Él sonrió y guardo el diario en su chaqueta.

-Tranquila, entiendo que extrañes a Dipper, pero hay algo que tenemos que discutir.

Luego de eso, Ford le explicó a Mabel que la desaparición de Dipper era algo fuera de lo ordinario. Posiblemente algo relacionado con… Bill Cipher. Luego de considerar todas las opciones, Ford se dio cuenta de que la única forma en la que Dipper pudo haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro era por culpa de Bill. Ese demonio debió haberle tendido una trampa a Dipper, pero Ford estaba seguro de una cosa: Dipper estaba bien. Bill Cipher no le haría daño al castaño, lo necesitaba para sus planes.

Ford aún no tenía un plan para buscar a Dipper, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Mabel se ofreció a ayudarlo, ella haría todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a su hermano.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que el verano estaba a punto de acabarse y Mabel tendría que volver a casa pronto. Luego de unos días, ella tuvo que comenzar empacar sus cosas, extrañaría mucho Gravity Falls.

-Mabel? Llamó Ford.  
-Tío Ford?  
Respondió ella. Ford la ayudó a llevar su equipaje al auto de Stan.

-Mabel… Te juro que no descansare hasta que encuentre a Dipper.  
Dijo Ford con determinación. Mabel sonrió levemente.

-Prometelo.  
Dijo ella, extendiendo su meñique. Ella quería hacer una promesa del meñique. Ford parecía un poco confundido.

-Es así.  
Ella puso su propio meñique alrededor del de Ford y lo cerró para marcar la promesa. Ford también cerro su meñique y sonrió levemente. Mabel abrazó a su tío antes de subirse al auto y partir.

-Es una promesa, Mabel…  
Murmuró Ford mientras veía su propio meñique. No iba a fallarle a Mabel ni a Dipper.

Mabel, por su parte, sabía que Ford traería de vuelta a Dipper, confiaba en que pronto tendría de regreso a su hermano.

Ese era su único deseo de cumpleaños. 


End file.
